1. Field of the Invention
A wire shelf construction is disclosed which is particularly suitable for use in an apparel distribution warehouse. The shelf is designed for relatively light loads and is to be installed on cantilever style warehouse racks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical warehouse rack construction for apparel and other relatively light articles utilizes a support frame including extended cantilever support arms. Wire mesh shelves are attached to the cantilevered support arms.
One such prior art shelf structure is schematically illustrated in cross-section view in FIG. 8 and includes a nose piece 100 having an upper flange 102 which extends over the front side of a wire grid 104. The nose piece 100 is welded to the wire grid 104 in a conventional mesh welding machine. A hex head fastener 106 extends down through the upper flange 102 of the nose piece 100 and engages a cantilevered arm 108 to secure the shelf structure to the cantilevered arm 108.
A problem encountered with shelf structures such as the one shown in FIG. 8 is that the rear edge 110 of the nose piece 100 and the head 112 of the fastener 106 extend upward above a top support plane 114 of the grid 104 and thus create snag points for the product which is placed upon the shelves.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved constructions of wire rack structures for use in warehouse shelving.